A Fallen Angel
by InnerChild73
Summary: Horatio has been having a hard time coming to work lately. He takes a break from their latest case when he watches and abduction take place. When trying to help, Horatio gets kidnapped himself. Will Horatio survive this experience or will he be scared beyond repair this time?


**This story is for lilgenious. Thank you for your support and I hope you like this story!**

* * *

"H…" Frank said trying to get Horatio's attention. Horatio sighed and finally looked away from the body. Frank fingered through his notepad.

"So far no one saw anything or heard anything."

"Surprising. This girl was beat. There must have been lots of noise from all this damage." Alexx said kneeling by the bloody body.

Horatio looked at the body again sadly. Eric and Natalia were looking around the crime scene for evidence. Horatio couldn't stay here anymore.

"Keep me posted." He said putting on his sunglasses. Frank and Alexx watched solemnly at Horatio's retreating form.

"This one is a hard one for him." Alexx said. Frank nodded. Horatio slipped under the crime tape and went straight to his hummer. He got in and rested his head on the steering wheel. Images of the body only a few feet away flashed behind his eyes.

A knock on his window pulled Horatio from the gruesome images. Blond hair and a bright smile greeted him. He rolled down the window. He was not going to get out and see that body again. Not yet.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" Calleigh asked with her cheerful southern tone.

Horatio gave her a small smile. He couldn't let them know that seeing that body had almost broke him.

"I am going back to the lab. Eric and Natalia seem to have everything under control." Calleigh smiled.

"Grab something to eat while you are at it. You are looking pretty thin." Calleigh said with a knowing smirk.

Horatio watched her with his mouth slightly open. He shook his head and started the hummer. As soon as he was driving he realized how hungry he was and agreed with Calleigh. He hadn't been eating well but he was fine. He grabbed a few tacos and drove to a quiet spot at his favorite park.

He went to a clear area finding a bench and sitting down. Birds chirped and the sun shinned brightly; a major contrast that he welcomed from the crime scene.

XXX

Janie jogged through the park, following a small dirt trail. This place was a whole lot better than the last few places she had been. She stopped at the edge of the tree line to catch her breath. Looking around she saw that there were very few people in this area.

There was a couple with a dog on the far side, a young man walking aimlessly about and an older man sitting at a bench near her eating what appeared to be tacos. He had this vibe around him that drew her curiosity but she learned long ago to kill her curiosity. She smiled when a bird flew past her.

She just started walking again when someone grabbed her from behind. Janie managed to scream before her mouth was covered. She kicked back and connected with flesh. There was a grunt behind her and the grip loosened enough for her wiggle her way out. She tripped and caught herself, scraping her hands in the process.

She looked up and saw that the man that had been on the bench earlier was coming toward her. It gave her the push she needed. She scrambled to her feet but only went a few feet before someone took her feet out from under her. Janie fell to the ground again.

This time she turned over and did her best to fight this person off. She noticed it was a man and he was stronger than her. He had a hold of her writs and Janie saw the man smile under his mask.

All of a sudden the man above her was thrown off her. The man on the bench had arrived. Janie saw the gleam of his police badge and was installed with hope.

XXX

Horatio was finishing his tacos when he heard a scream. He saw a young girl struggle with a man. He was wearing a mask. Horatio was immediately up and took off to help. Horatio watched as the girl fought back. She managed to get away from her attacker and go a little ways before he caught her again. This girl had fight but Horatio could tell that the girl was starting to fail.

He grabbed the back of the man's shirt and hauled him off the girl. He looked down at the girl noticed she was getting up so he turned his attention back to the attacking man. He pulled out his gun and aimed.

"Miami Dade PD. Put your hands up and stay still." Horatio said in his imitating tone. The girl got up and dusted herself off. She was about to tell 'bench man' thank you when another hand covered her mouth.

Horatio turned slightly hearing the girl's muffled sound. Before he got very far, he was hit on the back of his head.

The girl tried to scream again as she watched the red haired police officer slump to the ground.

She glanced around and saw that everyone had left the area. The man that had been on the ground got up and walked right over to the police officer. He kicked the officer cruelly in the side. The officer grunted but was still out.

"Grab him. He is a cop and can ID us." The man holding Janie said.

The first man nodded and with the help of the man that hit the officer, they picked up the unconscious man and carried him to their van. Janie was dragged there also. They threw the officer in the back and taped his hands and feet together.

Once they were done with him they taped Janie's hands together then shoved her in the back.

"Pete, get the car and meet us at the cabin." The first attacker nodded and jogged off taking his mask off and throwing it in the bushes. The other two got in the van and sped off.

They had been driving for a period of time when the officer began to come around. Janie moved over to him and helped him sit up. Horatio blinked his eyes trying to focus them.

As soon as Horatio's eyes focused his heart sank. The girl that he had been trying to help was sitting in front of him with her hands behind her back. He went to move and found his feet and hands bound.

"I am sorry." Horatio said defeated. He had failed again but this time an innocent girl was going to pay the price.

Janie shook her head. She knew immediately what kind of man this one was.

"It's not your fault. The only thing you did wrong was try and help me and I am sorry." Janie said disgusted with herself.

Horatio looked at this girl in surprise. They were interrupted when the van stopped abruptly. The side door flew open and a gun was pointed at them.

"Get out!" The man yelled.

Janie was frozen at first but then reacted quickly. She got out of the van. She was roughly yanked from the van. Two men dragged Horatio from the van and laughed when Horatio just fell to the ground.

"You have had your laugh now get him up and let's get him in side." The man with the gun said.

The other two quieted and dragged Horatio to his feet. They cut the tape around his feet but kept strong grips on his arms. They led Janie and Horatio into a two story cabin. Up the stairs and to the very end of the hall, Janie and Horatio were thrown in and left.

Horatio heard the lock click and sighed. He turned expecting to see the girl sitting on the bed but was shocked when he saw her walking around the room looking for something.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Janie didn't even glance his way. "Looking for something to cut this tape with, why?"

After a few more seconds Janie found what she was looking for.

"Bingo!" Janie picked up a broken piece of pipe that was hidden under the window. Janie went straight to work on her wrists. Horatio looked at Janie in surprise.

"Have you been in situations like this before?" He asked shifting on the bed. Janie looked at him.

"Being kidnapped? No. Trying to escape from somewhere… yes." Janie replied deciding to be honest.

Horatio left it at that for now.

"My name is Horatio Caine. I am a lieutenant at the Miami Dade Crime Lab." Horatio explained.

Janie smiled at Horatio.

"Hi Mr. Caine, I'm Janie."

A small smile played at the corner of his lips.

"Hello Janie and please call me Horatio. Do you have any idea why these men would want to kidnap you?" Horatio asked.

Janie didn't answer for a second. After a few more jerks, Janie got her hands free. She rubbed her wrists.

"No idea. No one is missing me because no one knows my name let alone that I even exist." Janie said all of this with a shrug.

Horatio had watched Janie as she got out of her bonds.

"Have you been tied up before Janie?" Horatio asked softly. Janie paused. After a second she gave a slight nod.

Before Horatio could say anything else she moved behind Horatio and worked on the tape. She was half way done when they heard someone coming up the stair.

"Hurry hide that." Horatio said looking back at Janie. She nodded and quickly hid it in the mattress. The door opened and all three men walked in.

"Well _cop_, we are going to have some fun with you and then with our new play toy." The center man said grinning. The youngest man of the three made a move toward Janie.

Horatio stepped in front of Janie.

"Leave her alone." Horatio growled.

The three men laughed.

"Well it looks like our cop friend wants to go first. I don't see a problem with that do you boys?" Center man asked.

"Nope, you got none from me Trent, you Pete?" one man asked.

The young man, who must be Pete, shook his head.

"Nope."

The three grinned.

"Dan, why don't you and Pete bring our friend down stairs?" Trent suggested moving towards Janie.

Dan and Pete grabbed Horatio and dragged him out. Horatio struggled.

"Un uh, be a good boy or we will put a bullet in her brain." Trent said holding the gun to Janie's head.

Horatio stilled and let the men take him down stairs. Trent ran a finger along Janie's jaw before he followed the others down stairs.

Janie ran to the door and tried to open the door but it was locked again. She had seen the look in their eyes and knew what was coming for Horatio. She had seen it many times in the eyes of the foster parents she had been put with. They were going to hurt Horatio and she couldn't do anything about it.

XXX

They took Horatio into a bare room, with a chair bolted to the floor and tied him to the chair. Along one wall was a long table full of random objects. Or at least Horatio thought they were random at first.

Trent came in dragging a chair behind him. He turned it around and sat down in it. He waved his hand to Dan and Pete who looked at each other and grinned. Pete picked up a wide pipe and Dan picked half a blade from an old pair of scissors. Dan nodded and Pete walked over first to Horatio.

He twirled the pipe and then swung at Horatio. He hit him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. After the first blow, they just kept on coming. At his chest, stomach, arms, legs, and a few times, his head.

After a couple minutes Trent whistled and Pete stopped. Pete was slightly out of breath but he was happy with his results.

Now it was Dan's turn. He walked up and was close and personal as he hacked at Horatio. He mostly cut at Horatio's chest but he went to his arms and stomach. He left a few marks on his neck but most of his attention went to Horatio's upper torso.

After the same amount of time, Trent whistled. Dan stopped and calmly cleaned his blade and put it back.

Trent finally stood up. He walked up to Horatio who had not made a sound during this whole event.

"You know… if you would have just stayed out of it, you could be home right now and definitely in less pain." Trent said leaning one hand on the chair with his mouth near Horatio's ear.

"Yeah… and where… is the fun… in that…?" Horatio said.

He hadn't been able to catch his breath after about the third blow from Pete to his chest.

Trent shook his head and smiled.

"I am bored. Put him back. We will continue this tomorrow." Trent said walking away.

Pete and Dan untied Horatio and dragged him back up stairs.

They opened the door causing Janie to jump. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth when she saw the state that Horatio was in.

They threw him on the bed and left, locking the door behind them. Janie rushed to Horatio. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw all the blood.

"Oh my god… I am so sorry." Janie carefully opened Horatio's shirt and really saw the wounds. Janie cringed.

"Not… your… fault…" Horatio said. He was exhausted.

Janie pulled the pipe out of the mattress and finished undoing Horatio's bonds. Horatio winced in pain as he was able to bring his arms forward.

Janie ripped a sheet into strips and wrapped the strips around the wounds she could. She got most of the bleeding to stop but one cut on Horatio's chest kept oozing.

Janie cut part of her shirt and placed that on the cut and then wrapped it in sheet. She sighed in relief when the bleeding finally stopped. Horatio had passed out and right now Janie thought that was a pretty good thing.

XXX

"Hey what have you got for me Alexx?" Eric asked walking into the morgue.

Alexx looked up at him.

"Eric I wish I had better news." She said sadly looking down at the young girl on her table.

Eric hated it when Alexx said that. He walked over and stood on the other side as Alexx told him what she knew.

"Eric… this girl was abused. From the scaring, she was sexually abused for weeks and was beaten too. The cause of death was massive internal bleeding."

Eric sighed sadly.

"Did you find any DNA?" Eric asked looking up at Alexx. She handed him a couple containers.

"Thank you Alexx." Eric said softly. Alexx nodded back and watched as Eric left her morgue.

Eric gave Natalia the samples and they were waiting on the results when Calleigh walked in.

"Have either of you two seen Horatio?"

Eric and Natalia shook their heads.

"No."

Calleigh put her hands on her hips. Her phone rang and saw that it was Frank.

"Hey Frank I put you on speaker." Calleigh said.

"Umm… Calleigh… you guys need to get down here to Green Grove Park…"

Calleigh looked at the phone confused.

"We didn't get a call out Frank."

"Calleigh… there was an abduction here and witnesses saw that two people were taken; a girl and a man with red hair."

The team was still not getting the connection.

"What does that have to do with us Frank?" Calleigh asked.

"Cal… Horatio's hummer is here but he is nowhere to be found."

Calleigh's heart stopped.

"On our way." She said and closed the phone.

XXX

Calleigh jumped out of the hummer and ran over to where Frank was. He was standing just outside the crime tape of a small area. Frank saw them and turned to them with a sad look on his face.

"Frank…"

"All we know is that they were alive and someone managed to get a partial on the license plate."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Do we know who the girl is?" Natalia asked remembering that Frank had mentioned that a girl was taken too.

Frank shook his head.

"No idea."

Natalia shook her head. They proceeded to collect evidence and took it all back to the lab. They were all working double time and over time trying to figure out just what had happened. Natalia walked in.

"The blood we found was Horatio's." She said.

Calleigh put both hands on the counter to hold herself up.

"The skin we found?" Calleigh asked hopefully.

"The computer is still running the last sample but the other sample belonged to a Pete Liner. One prior for burglary."

Eric looked at the results.

"Hmm…" He said and went to the computer.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"I am seeing if they have a location on him." Eric replied.

The other computer beeped and Natalia went to it. It was her DNA sample results from that last sample.

"I just got the ID on that girl. A Janie Hailson. In the foster system after her parents died and has been bouncing from foster home to foster home. The last foster family she was with reported her missing a week ago but apparently she has been missing for three weeks."

Calleigh looked at Natalia surprised.

"A three weeks? The girl was just taken today."

Natalia nodded. "That is what it says but there is a investigation going on into that foster family for child abuse."

Calleigh nodded. "She probably ran away."

Eric hit the counter in frustration.

"What is it Eric?" Natalia asked.

"They don't have a location on Pete. He went off the radar a month ago." His computer beeped.

"Hey the results from the DNA Alexx gave me." Eric said.

Calleigh and Natalia walked over and huddled around the computer screen.

Eric opened the files and saw they had three different samples.

"Trent Derago, Dan Hiker, and here we go… Pete Windshaw."

"So the people who killed that girl also took Horatio." Calleigh said seeing the trouble that Horatio was in.

"We need to find them and soon." Natalia said. Eric agreed and Calleigh just nodded her head.

_Oh Horatio please be okay_. Calleigh thought fearing for Horatio's life.

XXX

Janie was starting to fall asleep when Trent walked in with Dan.

"Put these on." Trent said throwing a bundle of cloths at her. Janie caught them and just looked at him.

"Put those cloths on and come down stairs if you don't want me to put him out of his misery." Trent said pointing his gun at Horatio.

Janie hastily nodded her head.

Trent grinned and left with Dan on his heels.

Janie looked at Horatio and found him still passed out.

Janie held up the cloths they had thrown at her. It was a really short skirt. So short it was barely a skirt. The shirt was a tank top that was really low cut and there were a few cuts in it.

Janie flinched as she changed. She was very uncomfortable in it but she wanted to keep Horatio alive. Janie finished and hid her normal cloths under the mattress. She pulled the skirt down as far as it would go.

Opening the door, Janie bit back a yelp when Dan was right there. He looked her up and down. As he made his way up he smiled. He stepped to the side and let Janie pass.

As soon as she was by, he closed the door but didn't even lock it. He knew that Horatio was not going to be going anywhere.

XXX

Horatio's body was killing him. He hurt everywhere and he could remember why for a couple minutes. He groaned and carefully sat up. As he looked around his memory finally came back.

It all came back in full force when he saw a slightly bloody pipe that Janie had used earlier to free herself. Horatio looked around and noticed Janie was missing. There was very little light coming in from the window and Horatio didn't know how long she had been out of the room or even how long he had been down with the three men.

There was banging at the door before it was opened. Janie was pushed into the room. The man named Dan grinned at Janie before locking the door behind him.

Horatio studied Janie. She was shaking and holding herself.

"Janie… are you okay?" Horatio asked in his calm tone that he saved for children.

Janie glanced up at him for a second before she looked away. It was only when she moved to get her cloths that he really noticed what she was wearing and that she was limping slightly.

"Janie…"

Horatio said again having an idea about what had happened while he was passed out.

The young raven haired girl just shook her head.

"There was nothing you could do about so let's just leave it at that."

Horatio was not going to just leave it at that but he could see that she was hanging on and he wasn't going to jeopardize that.

Janie pulled out her cloths and just pulled them over the other cloths. She then turned her attention to Horatio.

"If you can sit up that would be great. We need to look at you chest. You have one cut that I am worried about."

Horatio looked at Janie surprised. She had just experienced what to have been the worst time over life yet she was ignoring that and trying to take care of him. He sat up since it was the least he could do for the young girl.

She gently removed her improvised bandages and cleaned the cuts the best she could before she rebadged them.

"Janie… you have been through some bad things in your life haven't you?" Horatio asked quietly.

Janie sighed.

"My parents died when I was young and I have been jumping from foster home to foster home. The last family I was with were shall we say, not suited to have any kids or people for that matter there. For my safety, I left that home and have been fending for myself." Janie explained.

"Does anyone know about your last foster home?"

Horatio asked, his cop side coming through.

Janie nodded.

"I made sure the police and child services knew about them before I left."

Horatio nodded his to Janie.

"So what about you Mr. Horatio?" Janie asked finishing up Horatio's bandages.

"You look like you could have a happy family and you have a great job yet I can see that you have no ring and from experience, I know you haven't raised any kids. You have a kid though and you like them. Right now you feel like you are no longer fit for your job even though you are good at it." Janie said getting a head of herself.

Horatio looked at Janie in surprise. He didn't realize that he had been staring until Janie went bright red.

"Sorry." She said dipping her head.

Horatio shook his head.

"No that was really good. How do you know all that?"

Janie looked at him.

"You really want to know?" She asked surprised.

Horatio nodded his head. Janie took a deep breath.

"Well, you were really surprised about me being able to get out of things which you would know is not that hard for little kids which tells me that you haven't raised kids but your tone that you first used with me and that you used when I came back, tell me that you have a kid that is older and you have worked with little kids before.

Not being married currently is easy, you are not wearing a ring but the slight discoloration tells me that you were married for some period of time.

You are good at your job because you are still working at it and you would have to be to be a Lieutenant but from the way you were sitting in the park you didn't want to be at work."

Horatio looked at Janie shocked.

"That was very specific and correct. I have a son that I didn't know about till he was 16. I was married for a short period of time until my wife was shot just for being my wife. I have lived my life serving as a cop and yes lately I feel like I have reached the end of that line on my career."

Janie smiled at him.

"You are the first person that has liked the fact that I can do that."

"Well when we get out of here, why don't you come down to the lab with me. We could certainly use you to profile suspects and help us get justice."

Horatio said his quick mind thinking of cases that Janie's ability would have helped greatly.

"How about this; if you asked that person out, the one that has been there for you and is currently waiting for you to make the first move because they don't want to push you, I will apply to be a consultant."

Janie said with a sly smile.

Horatio shook his head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but deal."

Janie smiled and helped Horatio lay back on the bed. Janie laid on the other side of the bed staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

"You know, there are wonderful things out there. They are just like the stars in the sky. Just because you can't see them now doesn't mean that they aren't there."

Janie said absently before turning over and tried to sleep.

Horatio looked over at Janie wondering what brought her to say that. Before he could really think about it his body took over and he fell asleep.

XXX

Janie couldn't sleep. Memories about what happened that day wouldn't leave her alone.

She carefully got off the bed and walked over to the window. She could barely see the stars through the slats. Janie leaned her head against them and listened to the night sounds.

She was almost asleep when she heard cars. She pulled a loose slat off and strained her neck to see. That was when she recognized the form of a hummer and two cop cars driving down the road.

There were abandon buildings all down this road and they would go right past this one.

Janie ran over and grabbed the broken pipe and hacked at the wooden slats. She finally got enough of them off for her to squeeze through. The broken slats cut into her skin but she didn't care. She had to get Horatio help.

Janie looked down from the ledge and calculated that she wouldn't die from the jump. Taking a deep breath she slipped off the ledge. Janie bit her cheek from crying out when she twisted her ankle when she landed.

Adrenaline kicked in when she saw that the vehicles had almost passed. Janie took off. She jumped in front of the hummer waving her hands.

The driver swore and he slammed on the brakes.

"Eric that looks like Janie Hailson!"

Calleigh exclaimed recognizing the poor girl from her missing photo.

Calleigh, Eric, and Natalia jumped out and ran to the girl.

Janie was relieved to see that they were all police officers.

"Please help me! Me and my friend were kidnapped and he is hurt really bad!"

She yelled trying to get them to follow.

The dark man held up his hands.

"Who is your friend?" he asked.

Janie sighed.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine." She said simply.

The three officers looked at each other before they followed right behind her and signaling the other officers to join them.

Janie raced up to the cabin as fast as her hurt ankle would let her.

Eric broke down the door and they all rushed in.

Janie took off straight up the stairs.

They meet Dan and Pete in the living room. Pete surrendered quickly but Dan had to be shot. Calleigh struggled to keep up with Janie as she raced up the stairs.

Once they reached the second floor Janie went straight for the last door. It was unlocked for once and before Calleigh could tell her to wait, Janie went in.

Trent was in the room holding Horatio with a knife to his throat.

"There you are slut! You are going to pay for bringing the cops here." Trent growled throwing Horatio to the side and jumping at Janie.

She dodged and managed to keep away from Trent. After only a little bit of chasing her, Trent turned to Horatio who had stood up and lunged to stab him.

Janie jumped in front and tried to wrestled the knife from Trent.

They were still wrestling on the floor when Natalia and Calleigh made it to the room. Calleigh saw the knife and fired a shot getting Trent. He fell to the side of Janie, dead.

Janie tossed the knife to the far corner and scooted till her back hit the wall.

Calleigh saw Horatio passed out by the bed. She rushed to Horatio and checked his pulse.

"I need a medic!" She hollered.

Glancing around she saw Trent on the floor not moving. Eric rushed in to sound of the gun shot.

Natalia saw Janie leaning against the wall by the door. There was blood pooling on her shirt in her chest area.

Eric rushed and helped Calleigh and the medics.

"Can… you… give this… to Mr. Caine…?"

Janie asked gasping for breath. Janie reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a locket.

Natalia whipped her eyes of tears.

"Yeah I will." Janie gave Natalia a small smile.

Janie nodded her head to Calleigh and Horatio.

"Don't… don't let…him… forget…" Janie didn't get to finish.

Her last breath escaped as a relieved sigh.

Natalia cried as she watched the young girl pass away.

Calleigh went with Horatio to the hospital and Eric stayed to help Natalia with Janie. He saw the blood on Janie's shirt and went to go get a medic but Natalia stopped him.

"There is no need Eric… she is gone." Natalia managed to say.

Eric kneeled down next to Natalia.

"Eric… she just barely turned 15. She had been through so much and yet she could still see the good. She wanted me to give H this." Natalia said sniffling and holding out the locket.

Eric glanced at the locket but closed her fingers around it.

"Come on, let's go see how H is doing." Eric said pulling Natalia away from Janie.

A officer walked by them in the hallway. Eric left Natalia for a second so he could talk to the officer before he caught up with her. He drove them straight to the hospital.

They found Calleigh in the waiting room pacing the floor.

"Calleigh…" Eric said softly.

Calleigh turned to them and looked at Natalia's sad face confused.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Eric lead Natalia to a seat and left her sitting there staring at her closed hand. He pulled Calleigh off to the side.

"Janie died at the house. I text Alexx and she was on her way there as we left. I already told her about Janie being connected to H so she is going to take good care of her."

Calleigh's face fell.

"Horatio is going to be devastated." She whispered.

Eric nodded.

"Just before she died, Janie asked Natalia to give him a locket for her." Eric said looking over at Natalia.

Calleigh looked over at Natalia sadly. Things had just started looking up and now they were down again.

A dark skinned man in a white lab coat came out.

"Mr. Caine's family?" He asked.

Calleigh and Eric walked over while Natalia just lifted her head.

"We are Mr. Caine's family." Eric told the doctor.

"I am Mr. Caine's doctor. Mr. Caine suffered a brutal beating. He has two bruised ribs, a minor concussion and lots of abrasions across his torso. One needed stitches but we got everything cleaned and bandaged. Whoever bandaged them earlier probably saved his life. Had they not, the one cut may have continued to bleed and he would have bled out. I would like to keep him overnight for observation but he should heal in time."

Calleigh thanked the doctor and they followed him to Horatio's room. He was asleep.

"I will stay with him tonight." Calleigh said. "I will call you guys when he wakes up."

Eric nodded and took Natalia home.

XXX

Alexx text Eric the next morning and asked him to come down. Eric quickly got dressed and hurried to the morgue.

"What is it Alexx?" Eric asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"I thought you might want to know what happened to Janie here." Alexx said pointing to the beautiful girl in front of them.

Eric looked down in surprise.

"This is Janie?!"

Alexx nodded sadly.

"She was a beautiful girl and a brave one at that."

"What do you mean Alexx?"

"Well, she was abused a few hours before she died and she died from a stab wound that caused some major internal bleeding. I took a look at the crime photos and heard some of the statements and I can tell you that the wound was inflicted in the struggle for the knife."

Eric nodded.

"She also saved H's life by bandaging his wounds."

Alexx gave Janie a smile.

"A fallen angel."

Eric nodded.

"Thank you Alexx." He said leaving the morgue to grab Natalia so they could visit H.

XXX

When they go there Horatio was already awake and trying to get out of the hospital.

"Horatio!"

Calleigh exclaimed.

Horatio turned to the sound of Eric and Natalia walking in. The nurse looked at them thankfully before giving them some space.

"Do any of you know how Janie is?"

Were the first words out of Horatio's mouth.

They looked at each other before Eric cleared his throat.

"Umm H… Janie is dead. She suffered a stab wound in her attempt to get the knife from Trent." Eric explained.

Horatio seemed to lose his strength and he sat heavily on the bed. Natalia walked up to him.

"She asked me to give this to you." Natalia said holding out the locket to him.

Horatio gently took the locket from Natalia. Horatio didn't speak again till he was released from the hospital.

"I would like to pay for Janie's funeral." The three of them looked at Horatio in understanding.

"It's already taken care of H. We scheduled it for the day after tomorrow."

Horatio nodded. Calleigh stayed with him till the funeral.

He dressed up nice and put the locket in his jacket pocket. He hadn't opened it. He was going to wait until after the funeral.

Calleigh picked him up dressed in a nice black dress. He didn't give her a chance to get out of the car and was outside waiting for her. She gave him a small smile before driving them to the cemetery.

It was a small service but it was nice. Horatio didn't really listen to the service but he responded when was spoken to. He stayed until Janie was buried.

Calleigh told him that she would wait for him in the car. Horatio nodded his head staring at Janie's head stone.

When he was alone, Horatio pulled out the locket. He popped it open.

On the right side, was a picture of a little girl in her mother's arms and her father behind the two. They were all smiling at the camera.

Horatio immediately recognized the little girl was Janie. What was on the left side made the last comment that Janie said make sense to Horatio.

_Love is like a star. You don't have to see it all the time to know that it is there._

A tear slipped from Horatio's eyes. He held the locket close as he walked to Calleigh's car.

They drove in silence.

"Are you okay Horatio?"

Calleigh asked when she pulled up to his house.

"I'm fine."

Calleigh sighed and watched worried as Horatio walked to his house. She waited until he was in his house before she left. She was really worried about him but there wasn't much she could do.

XXX

Horatio looked around his house. There were a few boxes that he took and placed in his car. Once he was all ready to go he put a few items on the counter before locking the front door behind him. Horatio smiled at the place that had given him so many good memories. He pulled out Janie's locket and looked at it again before he put it back in his pocket and drove away.

XXX

Sitting lonely on the now dissertated countertop was a police bad and identification. Beside them, a gun was unloaded and waiting patiently to be found. No paper or notes sat with them, just the certainty of loss. They wouldn't be found for a while but by the time they were found… it was too late.

They now reside in a small glass box that sits in the waiting room of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. No one knows what exactly happened to the man that wore them only that he was never seen again. His team still fights for the innocent but they still remember in their hearts, the man that started it all.


End file.
